


Cooper Ficlet #1 Blam in LA

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80





	Cooper Ficlet #1 Blam in LA

** Cooper admits he'd gone right back to his old self after visiting Lima last year. He called Blaine a few times, but it was easy to get caught up in his old life, especially after he got the role in Magic Mike. He replied to a few of Blaine's emails, but even those were sporadic. So when he found out his baby brother was coming to LA for Nationals, he planned to show him the sights.  **

  


** The first place he took Blaine was to West Hollywood. He's a very accepting big brother and he knew Blaine would enjoy the sites, he even took his little bro to a sex shop. That didn't go so well, especially when Sam picked up a porn dvd and asked Blaine, "Did you ever think about doing that to me?"  **

  


** Blaine pretty much ran out of the store after that.  **

  


** They went to The Walk of Fame, and as soon as they got there, Cooper remembered how squeamish Blaine was around other  people's bodily fluids. As soon as someone barfed on the street, Blaine also began to dry heave and the last thing Cooper wanted was a repeat of the Great Vomit Fest of '02.  **

  


** In the end, Cooper had to reach back and play the role he was born to play. Not Hollywood actor, up and coming start of the screen, big and small, but big brother to an over energized little nerd.  **

** Cooper took Blaine to the Los Angeles Science Center, where Blaine and Sam let loose like the dorks that they are, enjoying all the hands on exhibits. They both freaked out when they realized they were about to see the actual Endeavor Space Shuttle.  **

  


** And after that, Cooper drove them to The Grammy Museum, where Blaine spent the day taking and sending pictures to Kurt and Rachel.  **

** And if Cooper mentioned the fact that USC was five minutes away, well, he wasn't  exactly dropping hints, he was just being a good tour guide. **


End file.
